Children of the Future
by Celsie
Summary: Originally titled Children of the Past. Stumbling onto a secret operation the team discover they have more in common with Genomex's new assassin's then they thought possible. Read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X because if I did Emma would have never died. Jesse and Emma would be together forever, and Lexa would have a terrible accident that included but not restricted to mutilation and removal of limbs. This story doesn't really fit on the timeline. It just takes place a few months after Emma died on the show. WHICH I really hated! So I brought her back.

**Children of the Future **

Chapter 1

(Eckhart)

Mason Eckhart looked around the table at his most brilliant scientists with an evil gleam in his eyes. "I have discovered the ultimate way to destroy Mutant X once and for all."

"Umm sir? How do you intend to destroy them?" A female scientist asked quietly.

"Simple we have the DNA of all of the mutants from Mutant X correct? And Adam Kane's DNA, of course." Eckhart continued.

"Yes" the scientists said patiently.

"Well then why don't we let their children destroy them for us?" Eckhart said grinning.

"They have no children sir." A man spoke up.

Eckhart glared, "I know that. So we create them."

"You want us to create children using the mutants DNA?" another woman asked curious.

"I want one for each mutant. I want them by next month!" Eckhart said as he left the room leaving the scientists in a confused state.

"He gets crazier every day, I'm telling you." A woman said from the other end of the table, the scientists glanced around and then snickered.

(Mutant-X)

"Jesse! You have to come out eventually!" Emma called.

"You're not real! You died!" Jesse yelled from the other side of the door. He had been the only one at Sanctuary when Emma, one of his closest friends had just reappeared after several months.

Truth be told, he was absolutely terrified, he had finally managed to except that he'd never see her again and then she shows up out of nowhere? Sorry if that just made him a little suspicious.

"Jesse! I was captured they made it look like I died." Emma said patiently. She couldn't believe her friend was hiding in a bathroom, "Your not afraid of me are you, Jesse?"

"How did you escape? How do I know it's really you?" Jesse yelled ignoring her question.

"I kept my powers at low so they wouldn't know I had them back until I had regained all of my strength and then I used my powers to escape." Emma said noticing how he sidestepped her fear question.

"How do I know it's really you?" Jesse asked again.

He wanted so badly to believe she was there, that she was really standing on the other side of the bathroom door, but his common sense and logic would have none of it.

"Jess, open the door and look at me." Emma said quietly forcing as much persuasion as she could into her voice. After a few minutes of debate he slowly opened the door.

"Em?" He said looking into her face.

"Yeah." Emma said smiling.

(Ending Credits)

You know you loved it! So tell me by reviewing and giving any suggestion you like. Plus for all you (Lexa) fans you needn't worry, She isn't going to die; at least I don't think she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X because if I did Emma would have never died. Jesse and Emma would be together forever, and Lexa would have a terrible accident that included but not restricted to mutilation and removal of limbs. This story doesn't really fit on the timeline. It just takes place a few months after Emma died on the show. WHICH I really hated! So I brought her back.

**Children of the Future **

Chapter 2

(Eckhart)

It had been a three months since his precious X children were created and already he could see they would be very useful. Eckhart smiled as he watched the training session of Cr110.

The offspring of Dr. Kane, his DNA was mixed with a female mutant agent working with Genomex. His offspring was a female somewhere around 17. She had the mutant abilities of a fire elemental and was currently roasting the steel bars in her training room.

Eckhart was pleased, the girl had to reach unbearable temperatures to be able to melt the steel bars and yet it didn't affect her at all. The temperatures she was at now would kill a human in mere minutes.

He watched as she was removed from the room and the next X child was brought in. This was Cr111, the off spring of a certain electric elemental he was not too fond of.

He watched as the male child of 17 began powering up unplugged electrical objects while keeping a light bulb lit in his hand. After several electrical explosions the boy was given a new toy to play with.

Cr111 was given a bag of 30-pound iron blocks that he rotated without difficulty. Then he made them start spinning faster and faster until they were nothing but a blur.

Eckhart was pleased with this as well, not only did the boy have the electric abilities of his father he had the telekinetic abilities of his mother too.

Next was Shalimar Fox's son, this one he was not so sure of. His father had been a mutant with the ability to transform into a rare white tiger.

He had the strength and abilities of such and was a very ferocious adversary. The only thing Shalimar's DNA did was increase his abilities and strength in a more feral way.

He watched impatiently as the boy took down about thirty agents in a matter of minutes and then was led from the room. Yes he was sure that one was a failure.

The next one to be led out on the floor was the molecular's kid. This one was really special he not only at his father's abilities but also the abilities of a very special mutant.

He could suck any kind of energy from anyone or anything, heat, electricity, air and the energy that gave life was sucked into him. Eckhart had unfortunately had to destroy his mother, but now he didn't need her.

He watched as the boy phased and hardened to effectively defeat ten agents without moving. Then several agents came in on carrying a lit torch, one carrying a box full of brand new batteries, another carrying a prisoner from the cells.

The boy never moved, the fire went out; the batteries started shaking and rattling and finally stopped moving and the human started shaking and screaming. The boy stopped just short of killing him and left the room.

The next two were brought in together; Lexa and Emma's female children were brought in.

They practiced throwing energy blasts and shielding themselves from each other's attacks. Emma's daughter had been mixed with the DNA of a weather mutant but Lexa's DNA had never been mixed with another person's DNA.

That was because he couldn't find a mutant that he thought would work well with Lexa's DNA makeup so he just created a clone and left it alone. Eckhart watched as they were taken away exhausted. Then he himself left the training area.

He went to bed that night confident in his success and abilities to finally defeat Mutant X.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X because if I did Emma would have never died. Jesse and Emma would be together forever, and Lexa would have a terrible accident that included but not restricted to mutilation and removal of limbs. This story doesn't really fit on the timeline. It just takes place a few months after Emma died on the show. WHICH I really hated! So I brought her back.

**Children of the Future **

Chapter 3

Jesse sat at the computer hacking into Genomex's files out of boredom when he caught a hint at a top-secret project called, 'MXTA'. He broke into the files a few minutes later and started choking.

"Jesse? What's wrong?" Emma asked worriedly from the other side of the room.

"We have kids!" Jesse yelled jumping from his seat and running through the halls of Sanctuary yelling "We're PARENTS!"

Emma stared after him and then went and sat down in front of his computer. Sure enough right there in bold-in-your-face- print it said:

After using the DNA of the Mutant X team members and their leader Dr. Adam Kane, we have created six teenagers that are basically their children. We are currently training them in their abilities at Genomex headquarters.

The following is important information on the projects.

Emma jumped out of her seat and backed away from the screen. They had used her DNA to create a child or rather a teenager that they could control. They had her child locked up in that place! She turned around just as the rest of the team came in.

"They have teenagers locked up in there! One's they created using our DNA! They are our children!" Emma sat staring off into space after this little declaration.

Shalimar was shocked speechless. Brennan looked sick and Adam look kind of pleased. Jesse still hadn't taken it all in.

"Jesse read the file to us please." Adam said quietly. Jesse nodded and turned to his computer. He scrolled through the file.

MXTA

We have used the DNA of the members of Mutant X to create soldiers with their abilities. Information on the projects is listed below.

(Cr110)

Brown hair Grey/Blue eyes

Light Mexican skin tone

17 years of age

5'5 120 lbs

Above average intelligence

DNA came from Dr. Adam Kane and a mutant named Mariana Lopez. Mutant abilities consist of the fire element: Cr110 is capable of melting solid steel bars without being affected by the heat she is using. She can handle all temperatures above 60 degrees F. Anything below that and she loses a great deal of her power.

("I'm guessing you can't take her skiing Adam." Shalimar said with a grin as they gazed at Adam's daughter. "Guess not, and here I was packing and starting the car." Adam said with a sarcastic grin. "I always wanted a son too." "Don't you think now is a really bad time for jokes?" Lexa hissed.)

(Cr111)

Black hair Chocolate brown eyes

Tan colored skin tone

17years of age

5'7 149lbs

Average intelligence

DNA came from Brennan Mulwray and another mutant Clarice Smith. Mutant capabilities include electrical charges and telekinesis. Cr111 has the same strength in electricity as his father has, however he can use it in more ways. He not only emits it from his hands but he can also set up electrical force fields effectively short circuiting all electrical equipment and leaving traps that activate when someone is within 3 feet of it sending out a huge electric shock capable of knocking out an average human. His TK abilities allow him to levitate not only objects and other people but himself as well. He can lift up to 250 pounds.

("Wow. My kid's amazing!" Brennan said amazed at his son's capabilities. "Stop showing off! My kid's probably stronger then yours anyway." Jesse said with a grin.)

(Cr112)

Blond hair Green eyes

Tan colored skin tone

17 years of age

5'6 140 lbs

Average intelligence

DNA came from Shalimar Fox and a mutant by the name of Zack Timmons Mutant capabilities include feral senses, agility, speed, strength and the ability to transform into a white tiger.

("Shal has a tiger for a son!" Brennan said before he cracked up completely. "He didn't get that from ME!" Shalimar yelled glaring at the man. "There's very little information on him." Jesse added his eyes locked on the screen. "I wonder why that is?" Emma said from her place on the right side of Jesse. Shalimar just growled furious at Brennan and the people who had created that thing they called her son.)

(Cr113)

Spiky dark blond hair Blue eyes

Light tan colored skin tone

17 years of age

5'8 145lbs

Above average intelligence

DNA came from Jesse Kilmartin and a mutant by the name of Melissa Drake. Mutant capabilities include molecular abilities and the ability of energy theft. Cr113 has the ability to solidify or diffuse his molecules for any purpose. He can also use his energy theft ability to steal multiple forms of energy from anything thing or one around him, heat, electricity, water, air, and the energy that sustains life.

("Sounds to me like your son would make a really good assassin Jess." Brennan said with an evil smirk. Jesse kept his eyes down in shame. It's true his son would make the perfect murderer. "Hey that proves his son is stronger then yours." Lexa said speaking up for him. Jesse gave her a slight grin and then continued reading.)

(Cr114)

Dark red hair Pale green eyes

Dark tan skin tone

17 years of age

5'5 107lbs

Average Intelligence

DNA came from Emma deLauro and was mixed with an unknown mutant. Mutant capabilities include telempathy and weather control. Cr114 is capable of using her telempathy to project emotions into the people around her and she has the ability to control the weather and use any element of the weather she wants at any time.

("Emma? That's your daughter aren't you going to say something?" Shalimar asked with a raised brow. Emma remained silent and Shalimar just stared at her for a moment and then went back to the screen.)

(Cr115)

Black hair Dark eyes just a shade below black

Light tan colored skin tone

5'6 115lbs

Just below average intelligence

DNA came from Lexa Pierce and an agent by the name of Timothy Street. Mutant capabilities consist of light manipulation. Cr115 can project light from her hands and eyes.

It is unfortunate however that we have had to resort to sub-dermal governors to control the mutants.

("That's it?" Lexa asked. "Yep your daughters pretty lame Lex." Emma said with a grin. Lexa turned and glared at her. Emma just continued to grin.)

"So what do we do? They are there against their will." Shalimar asked looking at Adam.

"We go in and get them." Adam said simply.

"How? They are being controlled and they have more power then us and they have one more then us." Jesse said.

"Yeah not to mention all the non-mutant agents and stuff." Lexa added.

"Well we are not leaving them in there." Emma said turning to them.

"Then we need to come up with a plan." Brennan said finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X because if I did Emma would have never died. Jesse and Emma would be together forever, and Lexa would have a terrible accident that included but not restricted to mutilation and removal of limbs. This story doesn't really fit on the timeline. It just takes place a few months after Emma died on the show. WHICH I really hated! So I brought her back.

**Children of the Future **

Chapter 4

(Mutant X)

"So how did you find the blueprints for the warehouse where they're keeping the kids?" Brennan asked again suspicious of how easy it was.

"It was there in the file, it's most definitely a set-up but we have to get those kids out of there." Jesse said.

He knew why Brennan was worried and he completely understood but he still felt that they had to do something.

"I know we do but we have to be careful because being caught or killed won't help them at all." Brennan replied.

Jesse rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer and looked over the map.

"What if we split up and worked through different areas of the map and met in the middle? Since we don't know where they're keeping them?" Emma said as she gazed at the map over Jesse's shoulder.

"That's an idea but the question is would we all be able to make it through on our own?" Lexa asked.

"I think we'd have to just take that chance." Adam answered.

Lexa turned, "How will you get in there?"

"I'm not going to, I have no powers, so I'll stay in the Double Helix and guide you all through the building and then I'll help you out once you've destroyed the sub-dermal controllers." Adam answered glaring at her slightly.

Lexa realized she was threading on think ice and backed off.

"Okay so now we have to decide who's going where and make sure we're ready." Jesse said turning to the team.

"Problem there is only one way in." Emma said realizing it for the first time. "All those other areas are sealed."

"Okay well what if Brennan, Lexa and Shalimar go through the front and stir up a little commotion and you two can sneak in the back." Adam said looking at them.

"Not a bad idea. They have the most fire power and can definitely get some attention, what do you think Emma?" Jesse asked looking up at her.

"Let's do it." Emma said more then willing to throw herself into it.

"Okay I want you all to stay in constant contact." Adam said, his final bit of advice.

"All right them let's get this show on the road!" Shalimar said eager to kick some ass.

"Don't you mean get this show in the air?" Lexa said, everyone just turned and looked at her. "Fine remind me never to crack a joke!" she muttered. The rest of the team just turned away and left the room, trying not to tell her how stupid she had just sounded.

(Eckhart)

"Did they take the bait?" Eckhart asked from his swivel chair behind his enormous white desk.

"Yes sir, the trackers say they entered the trap file and the secret tracking virus has been uploaded to the Double Helix. We should have a tap on their location in a matter of seconds." A heavyset meaty-handed man answered from his computer below.

"Good, now excuse me while I prepare my pets." Eckhart said as he swept from the room. He was so confident that he was going to succeed that he was practically dancing through the halls.

Finally he would be rid of them and could continue his research. After knocking down a young woman in the hall and bumping into two of his scientists without realizing he'd done any of it he reached the holding cells.

"Conner?" he yelled.

"Y…ye…yes sir?" a small stuttering man said from behind him.

"Where are they?" Eckhart demanded looking around for his creations.

"They are outside." The sniveling man answered.

"WHAT! Why are they outside?" he demanded.

"W…we…well, th…they…ar..are…chil…children,…si…sir." The man stuttered.

"You fool! Can't you speak one word without stuttering you blubbering idiot!" Eckhart yelled. "Bring them inside!"

The man ran to the door and yelled out, "Cr's? Come in!" A few seconds' later six teenagers walked into the room talking and laughing.

"SILENCE!" Eckhart yelled.

The teenagers looked up at him in shock and alarm. Eckhart stopped and suddenly wondered what would happen if their sub-dermal governors ever stopped working.

He shook the thought away, "You are being given a mission. We are about to be attacked by a band of criminals with special powers, when they arrive you are to attack and destroy them, no questions asked understand?" Eckhart demanded gazing at each in turn.

"Yes sir" Cr113 said firmly.

Eckhart nodded and left the room.

The sniveling man followed him out, "Sir are you not alarmed that the Mutant X is coming to free them?"

"Not at all, they will be destroyed by the very things they are trying to save." Eckhart said smugly as he strode away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X because if I did Emma would have never died. Jesse and Emma would be together forever, and Lexa would have a terrible accident that included but not restricted to mutilation and removal of limbs. This story doesn't really fit on the timeline. It just takes place a few months after Emma died on the show. WHICH I really hated! So I brought her back.

**Children of the Future **

Chapter 5

(Mutant X)

"Okay, let's go over this one last time before we land." Adam said sternly as he opened up the map.

He turned to face his team, "Shalimar, Brennan and Lexa are taking the front entrance, make the biggest commotion you can but DO NOT get caught." Adam said sternly knowing full well that Shalimar and Brennan were not above being careless.

Lexa, he felt sure would be more careful because she was always so serious and collected.

He turned to Jesse and Emma, "As for you two, find a wall go through it and begin your search. If I'm not mistaken when the other three start they'll send the kids out after them." Adam said his eyes wandering over the faces of his team.

For their sake he hoped this went well.

(Eckhart)

Eckhart gazed in to the screen and smiled, the Double Helix had landed a few hundred yards from the building and he couldn't help feeling slightly excited.

"Sir should we begin preparations?" a male voice said from behind him.

Eckhart turned, "Yes." He said imperiously.

The man nodded and walked away, he began ordering people around in an attempt to prepare the building for the attack they were about to endure.

Eckhart stood up and left the room, he had to double-check the governors before Mutant X arrived.

(Mutant X)

Emma stepped off the plane and looked around, she didn't see anyone but something was clouding her senses.

"Shalimar do you sense anything?" she asked.

"Yeah but I can't figure out what it is or where it's coming from." She answered her eyes darting around in alarm.

Brennan waved their concern away and continued to walk in the direction of the warehouse. Shalimar and Lexa followed him leaving Emma and Jesse to make their way to the back of the building.

(Emma and Jesse)

"Come on Emma, we'd better get over there before it starts." He said as he turned and made his way to the back of the building. Emma glanced around again unsure and then followed him.

(Brennan & Co.)

"Brennan? Something's wrong, we're at the front of the gate and we still haven't seen any guards." Shalimar said her eyes becoming feral.

Brennan nodded and turned to her. "Kick it open." He said watching the woods for signs of trouble.

Shalimar grinned and went to kick the door but it swung open before she touched it. She stood gaping at the door, and then shook her head. She walked through the gates and glanced around.

Something about all of this was making her shiver. Something wasn't right, she hoped that Jesse and Emma were okay.

(Emma and Jesse)

Meanwhile Jesse and Emma had arrived at the back of the building and were surprised by not finding any guards patrolling the woods around the warehouse.

"Okay Em, I'll take us in through this wall but first let me see if it's clear." Emma nodded as Jesse phased through the wall and then reached back and grabbed her, phasing her and practically dragging her into the building.

"Okay so now which way?" Emma asked her eyes darting left and right looking for signs of trouble.

"Let's go this way." Jesse answered quietly pulling her along.

(Brennan & Co.)

Brennan Shalimar and Lexa quickly made their way to the front door of the building and peered inside.

"Still no one. You think this was a set up?" Lexa asked biting her lower lip in frustration.

"No but I do think they have something planned." Brennan answered with his face still pressed to the glass.

Shalimar pushed open the door and immediately wished she had just stayed outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X because if I did Emma would have never died. Jesse and Emma would be together forever, and Lexa would have a terrible accident that included but not restricted to mutilation and removal of limbs. This story doesn't really fit on the timeline. It just takes place a few months after Emma died on the show. WHICH I really hated! So I brought her back.

Another Episode of Reviewer Responses by the cast of Children of the Future:

Marie Crosby: Oh my god! Are you out of your mind? You can't end there!

_Emma's Answer: (laughing hysterically at the pain cliffys cause) Ahh, but she can!_

Mxfan214: Ok, you can't leave us hangin like that.. Please update soon.

_Emma's Answer: (more hysterical laughing) If you thought that was bad wait until you read the cliffys in this baby! Oh and by the way here's an update!_

Next Chapter on Reviewer Reponses, we welcome Jesse to the team! (This is fun!)

**Children of the Future **

Chapter 6

(Emma and Jesse)

Emma tried to sense for minds in the building but she still couldn't sense anything and it was beginning to scare her. "Jess I don't know if there is anyone here or not." She whispered as they turned the corner and came face to face with a group of Genomex agents.

Jesse shoved her against the wall and solidified his body as a shower of bullets enveloped their bodies. "Hold on." He whispered.

Suddenly he phased them again and turned to face the agents, Emma sent a mental wave to them causing them to fall into a deep sleep.

"Nice job." Jesse said as he edged around the sleeping agents. He looked up and noticed Emma wasn't moving and it looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Em? What's wrong?" he asked glancing around just in case she had seen a ghost.

"It was all a set up. We have to warn the others!" she cried. Jesse turned the com-link on but it was filled with static.

"Her powers, their interrupting the radio frequency! We have to find them, come on!" Emma said as she grabbed his arm and began running down the hall.

(Shalimar & Co.)

Shalimar opened the door and was met with a room full of Genomex agents. She dodged to one side as waves of bullets were launched at her but a wall of flame suddenly appeared in front of her and she screamed.

NO! She backed away and then turned to run but discovered she was completely trapped in a circle of fire. Her carnal urge to run was overpowering her human senses and she felt herself slipping into a mindless void. She collapsed and the fire disappeared.

"SHALIMAR!" Brennan yelled as he fought off several agents who had attacked seconds after he walked in behind Shalimar. Suddenly he felt a bolt of electricity hit his abdomen and he was thrown against the wall.

He screamed as the energy kept flowing into his body in waves of electricity. He caught sight of a blinding light as the electricity stopped and he collapsed to the ground.

He struggled to his feet and noticed Lexa was firing off bolts of light at the agents after saving him. He looked around and caught sight of Shalimar surrounded by a bunch of teenagers. He suddenly realized who they were and almost screamed in frustration.

He knew going up against them would be suicide until the governors were removed but he also knew that if he stayed where he was it would be the end of Shalimar, and that was the last thing he was going to allow. He launched himself at a young girl with black hair, he realized just before impact that he had attacked Lexa's daughter.

(Emma and Jesse)

Emma pulled Jesse through the building in a terrifying rush, he stumbled more then once just trying to keep up with her. "Emma, stop what's going on?" he demanded pulling her to a jerky stop knowing full well that something bad was happening and she was not telling him.

"I…" Emma began but suddenly she was thrown forward knocking Jesse over and they landed in a heap against the wall. Emma knew without turning around what she would see and she dreaded having to do what she knew she had to.

She struggled to her feet and slowly turned to face her daughter. She narrowed her eyes at the advancing girl and suddenly heard a voice inside her head.

_Hahahahahaha, don't make me laugh. Your pathetic powers are an embarrassment compared to mine. Hahahahaha didn't your mommy ever teach you not to play games with people's minds?_ The voice whispered in a mocking tone. Emma's gaze flew to her daughter's face and knew in an instant there was no way she could stop her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X because if I did Emma would have never died. Jesse and Emma would be together forever, and Lexa would have a terrible accident that included but not restricted to mutilation and removal of limbs. This story doesn't really fit on the timeline. It just takes place a few months after Emma died on the show. WHICH I really hated! So I brought her back.

Another Episode of Reviewer Responses by the cast of Children of the Future:

**Marie Crosby: You can't stop there...takes Brennan's powers, and zaps you until you start the next chapter!**

_Emma's Answer: Why would you take his powers? Mine are so much more sophisticated._

**sclub: Uh oh, how are they going get out this one...or maybe they don't? Either way I'm sure you'll come up with something great. **

So Jesse, just what are your feelings towards Emma? Lol

_Emma's Answer: (more hysterical laughing) He LOVES me!_

_Jesse's Answer: Em, I think the reviewer was talking to ME not YOU! (pause) What she said._

**Delauro: Cool story. Keep up the good work and update soon.**

_Jesse's Answer: Thank you, Thank you very much…(Don't ask me where that came from.)_

_Emma's Answer: (rolls eyes) No comment._

**melodie568: really good i love it please keep writing and thanks for updating**

_Emma's Answer: How could she not update? If she didn't her head would explode! (evil laugh)_

_Jesse's Answer: (edges away from evil Emma) (whisper) I hope she doesn't try the head-exploding thing on me._

Next Chapter on Reviewer Reponses, we welcome Brennan to the team! (This is fun!)

**Children of the Future **

Chapter 7

(Brennan & Co.)

Brennan tackled the dark haired girl and winced as they crashed to the ground and landed with him on top of her. Her eyes suddenly blazed and he was hit with a wave of light that threw him against the wall.

He slumped to the floor and then struggled to his feet, suddenly he was being helped to his feet by Lexa.

"I'll take care of her. Save Shalimar." She whispered as she quickly sent a blast of light at her daughter.

The light hit her square in the stomach and sent her flying into the kids behind her. Lexa moved to stand in front of Brennan and prepared a thick shield of light, already knowing what her daughter was going to do.

Suddenly a blast of light slammed into her shield, it bounced back and hit Brennan's son. He picked himself up off the ground and sent a bolt of electricity at Lexa knocking her off her feet.

Brennan winced at this but kept moving towards Shalimar. A boy was kneeling next to her with his hand hovering above her face and he could see a red mist rising from Shalimar's face.

Suddenly he realized it was Jesse's son and he kicked him in the side of the head and sent him flying against the opposite wall. The kick must have triggered something because he sat up and looked around, like he was confused about something.

Then his eyes darkened, "That son of a bitch!" he yelled. He stood up and turned to survey the room. He sighed and walked through the wall behind him.

Brennan watched him in amazement before realizing he must have short-circuited the governor. He sighed thankful to be rid of one of them, then he turned just in time to see his son punch Lexa in the stomach as her daughter held her arms behind her back.

Blood was seeping from the corner of her mouth and she had long since passed out. Brennan growled, he'd teach that kid a lesson. He set Shalimar back down and summoned up as much energy as he could and sent it at his son.

The force of the hit was so strong it sent the boy through the wall. Lexa's daughter cursed and threw her to one side before running over to help him up.

They stood and shot a mix of electricity and light at the three mutants. Brennan looked up and knew there was no escaping the blast.

(Emma and Jesse)

"Jesse run." Emma murmured as she stood up preparing to battle her daughter.

Jesse got to his feet and shook his head, "Not a chance." He said calmly.

"Jesse this is not the time, I might be able to fend her off but you won't stand a chance, please run." Emma whispered fighting the fear that was rising into her voice.

Jesse saw the attack before Emma did and he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and then dispersed their molecules. When they came back together Jesse was hit with a mental blast that sent him flying to the other end of the hall where he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Emma screamed as he hit the wall and tried to run to him but for some reason she couldn't make herself move.

"What…what are you doing?" Emma cried trying to reach Jesse. She had to make sure he was okay.

"Ahh, is lover-boy taking a nap?" the girl whispered in a mocking tone. Emma's eyes blazed at the sound of her voice.

"Your going to pay, I don't care if you are my daughter!" she said her voice low and dangerous.

"You're a joke. My mother was powerful, a goddess compared to you! Your nothing but a common criminal." The girl smirked.

"Is that what he told you? Well LITTLE girl he lied and you just made a big mistake." Emma said her voice still low and dangerous.

Emma sent all of the pain she had ever felt and directed it into a psi attack. Then she launched it at the girl before she had any kind of warning. Just before it hit, the girl got a strange look on her face like she didn't know what was going on.

Emma realized the governors had been cut out just before her attack hit her daughter but it was too strong for her to stop and she watched in horror as it hit her daughter and sent her flying backwards screaming in agony.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X because if I did Emma would have never died. Jesse and Emma would be together forever, and Lexa would have a terrible accident that included but not restricted to mutilation and removal of limbs. This story doesn't really fit on the timeline. It just takes place a few months after Emma died on the show. WHICH I really hated! So I brought her back.

Another Episode of Reviewer Responses by the cast of Children of the Future:

**imjuzakyd****: a little too fast when it comes to pacing but interesting nonetheless. It was funny how Jesse locked himself in the bathroom in the first chapter. The idea of having cloned kids are cool as well. Let's see how you make your way through your story. )**

_Emma's Answer: She apologizes for making it go to fast, she was in a hurry herself. She for some reason thinks there are things more important then this story!_

_Celsie's Answer: Since when are you the writer of this little fic Emma? Exactly your NOT! So shuddup! Anyway it's my mother who thinks there are things more important NOT me!_

**melodie568****: really good i love it. poor lexa. whats with them having confused looks on their face i wonder. what will happen next. love it. keep writing**

_Brennan's Answer: Oh yes poor Lexa. Boo Hoo Hoo. Anyway onto the confused looks, that was what happened when the govoners were deactivated. _

_Emma's Answer: Lexa was pretty beat up huh? Guess she's glad she didn't lose a few limbs. LOL_

_Jesse's Answer: That's not very nice of you!_

**Delauro**: I love it when Emma shows everyone how powerful she is. She's the best character by far. Kep up the good work and update soon please.

_Emma's Answer: I would have to agree with you. I AM the best character and I too enjoy proving my strength to my teammates who underestimate my capabilities more then they should._

_Celsie's Whispered Answer: Someone's got a big head. Oh yes oh yes they do. Someone's got a big head but what about you?_

_Emma's Answer: I HEARD that!_

Next Chapter on Reviewer Reponses, we welcome Lexa to the team! (This is fun!)

**Children of the Future **

Chapter 8

(Brennan & Co.)

Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed the three of them and threw them across the room and away from the attack. Brennan turned to see a blonde haired boy be hit with the blast and thrown against the wall and land on all fours with an angry growl.

The Genomex agents had suddenly realized what was going on and were looking around in fear. Lexa got to her feet and looked warily at the mutants who were gathering in front of them. Brennan was kneeling next to Shalimar trying to shake her into consciousness but it wasn't working.

"Josh? Where's Amanda?" Lexa's daughter asked wiping a trickle of blood from a cut above her eye.

The blonde haired boy shook his head, "I don't know she took the woman out of commission and bolted. She never was one for serious fighting." "Damn bastard left too. Valeria and Amanda are still here though, just not sure where." Josh added.

"Natalie have you seen Drake? He must have been the one to cut the governors." Brennan's son asked holding his stomach where Brennan's attack had hit him.

"No he went through the wall and hasn't been back. Maybe he's looking for Amanda and Valeria." Natalie offered shrugging her shoulders. Lexa moved forward and they all turned to look at her warily. Natalie took a step forward and moved in front of the others her eyes wide but suspicious.

"You…your name i…is Natalie?" Lexa whispered looking at her mirror image in disbelieve.

"Yes it is. I know scientifically you're my mother or whatever, but it will feel weird calling you that. So what's your name?" Natalie asked her arms crossed facing her mother.

Lexa froze for a second unsure of what to think but then very slowly she answered, "Lexa. My name is Lexa Pierce."

Natalie tilted her head to the side, "Natalie Pierce…guess it _sounds_ okay." Lexa smiled slightly at this.

"I've got so many questions…it's so hard to know where to begin." she said smiling at her younger version.

"Save them! We need to get out of here." A deep voice said harshly from the hall as a guy came out holding a very confused looking Jesse up. Emma entered behind them helping a red haired girl who was just slightly shorter then her walk towards them.

"Everyone okay?" Emma asked coming to a stop behind them. Brennan got up cradling Shalimar in his arms.

"Shal is out. I don't know what's wrong but she won't wake up."

The girl on Emma's arm muttered, "She's hiding…inside her mind." Emma glanced at her and then back to Shalimar.

"Carry her, we'll wake her up after we're out of here." she said. Brennan nodded and clutched Shalimar closer. Suddenly a tall girl with shoulder length brown hair burst into the room her eyes wide in alarm.

"Get out…run…about to blow." she gasped struggling for air before collapsing completely.

Josh ran to her side and picked her up his speed and strength superhuman as he turned and ran towards the door using his shoulder to slam through the doors that had locked the instant they entered. He burst through the glass looking very much like a raging tiger as he ran into the trees leaving the others to follow.

They ran through the broken glass and seconds after they entered the trees a huge explosion erupted from behind them and caused them all to fall as the energetic explosion shook the ground beneath them. After the energy had receded they got to their feet and looked at each other in quite silence.

Then they looked up as the Double Helix appeared above them and dropped a platform in front of them. Brennan moved for ward and set Shalimar's prone body onto it and then motioned for Josh to set Amanda down as well. He did so and climbed on to help Drake heave Jesse onto the platform and waited as the others climbed on.

When the platform ascended back into the Double Helix, the teenagers looked at each other and finally Drake spoke up, "What happens now?" he asked glancing towards his father who was sitting against the wall his eyes clearing as he returned to normal.

"We go back to Sanctuary." a voice said entering the back of the ship. Everyone looked up to see Adam standing over them looking pleased at the sight of them, his eyes strayed to Amanda and his face fell.

"Is she okay?" he asked quickly.

Josh nodded, "Yes sir. Just worn out I think." Adam nodded and looked to his team.

"How'd we do?" he asked looking sadly at Shalimar who was still unconscious.

"Well we're all alive but we're all injured and we need the med lab as soon as possible here Adam." Emma said irritably looking at her daughter who had passed out Emma's attack having drained her powers completely.

"Right." Adam said turning to fly the plane. Twenty minutes later the mutants climbed off the plane and the teenagers stood outside the plane gazing around in awe.

"All of you follow me." Adam said taking command and leading them towards the med lab. They entered and he motioned for the teenagers to sit along the wall, which they did after carefully setting Amanda on one of the two tables in the room.

Brennan laid Shalimar on the other and hovered over her, Emma walked up behind him and motioned for him to move aside her eyes heavy and sad. He moved slightly and Emma moved to stand next to Shalimar.

She placed her hand over her eyes and closed her own as she moved into Shalimar's mind. Seconds later she found Shalimar hiding in the shadows her blue eyes wide in fear and her breathing labored.

"Shal?" Emma whispered inching closer to the feral female.

"Go away…it burns so much. I couldn't…I couldn't run. I was surrounded and…and then, then I felt everything slipping away. I wasn't real anymore. I…I think I died." the terrified woman whispered her voice hoarse.

Emma suddenly got a mental image of exactly what Shalimar felt and she gasped, "Shal your alive. The fire is gone, and Brennan needs you so much!" Emma saw the hopeful look enter Shalimar's dark hopeless eyes and she continued on her chosen path.

"He was there Shalimar, he fought for you. He saved your life and he needs you back now. You have to stop being afraid." Emma coaxed her voice gentle and reassuring. Shalimar still looked slightly fearful but a light of determination had entered her eyes as well and she took a deep unsteady breath and got to her feet.

Then as if scared that it would all be a trick she stepped into the light her eyes squeezed shut. Emma smiled and quickly left Shalimar's mind and stepped away when she opened her eyes and looked around in alarm.

Shalimar's eyes landed on Brennan and she relaxed, "Hey." she said sitting up and catching sight of the teenagers sitting against the wall.

"Jumping into your parental duties already?" she asked laughing slightly.

Adam grinned, "No, we just need to take care of everyone's injuries." Shalimar nodded and then she caught sight of Josh and her eyes darkened.

"You're the one they created using my DNA right?" she asked anger filling her voice. Josh's eyes widened at the iciness of her voice and got to his feet.

"That depends are you going to hold it against me?" he asked his voice clear and strong.

Shalimar gazed at him for a few more moments and then she smirked, "At least you have some guts." she muttered as she turned and left the room heading for her bedroom.

Josh watched her go and then sat back down looking slightly crestfallen. Adam had watched the exchange and he smiled kindly at the boy.

"Don't let it get to you, part of her problem is she's feral. They hold their offspring to high standards and since she didn't give birth to you her feral side holds no connection making it harder for her to be maternal towards you." Adam explained turning to his own daughter who was lying on the table a scratch on the left side of her face.

Josh nodded like he understood but he couldn't help feeling disgusted with himself, he had been one of the few who had always been eager to meet their parents and when he did his mother turned him away.

(Celsie) Okay I think I should make a little note here about the names of the mutant teenagers.

Adam's Daughter: Amanda

Shalimar's Son: Josh

Emma's Daughter: Valeria

Jesse's Son: Drake

Lexa's Daughter: Natalie

Brennan's Son: Matt


End file.
